A morning walk
by dreamland4
Summary: Arthur takes a walk every morning in hope of seeing his fair maiden! a little story. Hope you like it.


**Comments: Just a little scene. Sorry, I promise to not write so many stories next week. Thank you all for reading them and reviewing.**

The sun shone down on him as he walked along the streets of Camelot. He smiled and nodded as people bowed and greeted him along the way, they probably presumed he was checking the lower town, inspecting his future land, but no he made this trip every morning in hope of a glimpse of Guinevere.

Since the dragon attack, he had not seen her much. She had taken a full time position helping Gauis, which he liked because it meant that she was not running around after the likes of Lady Vivian, he felt sick remember that episode. He also liked the fact that she could treat him when necessary, although every time he attended Gauis with fake wounds, she seemed to not be there. Gauis knew why he was there, he didn't say it but the glint in his eye told him.

During his new morning routine, he so far had not been lucky enough to see her, but this morning was different, he smiled as he saw her in the distance.

She had _his favourite_ purple dress on and he wondered how she managed to look so beautiful with such simple things, like flowers in her hair. All the women he had known felt it necessary to adorn their skin with fine jewellry, but they pailed in significance to the beauty of _his_ Guinevere, she did not need fine clothes on her skin, she would look beautiful in an old sack.

As he got closer he noticed she had a basket of apples in her arms and was handing one to a small child.

He came round the back of her and picked up an apple rolling it in his hands.

"Good Morning Guinevere" he smiled.

Her eyes met his and her smile made his heart light up. "My lord...do you always steal peoples apples?" she enquired looking at the apple rolling around his hand.

"No...only yours!" he teased and she laughed, he loved it when she did.

"You know these are meant for the _children_?" she raised her eyebrows and he laughed. When he did she just wanted to kiss him...to forget the rules that kept them from such pleasures.

A little boy came up to her and pulled at her dress causing her to look down.

"Good morning" she smiled at him.

Arthur noticed this little brown haired boy and bent down and gave him his apple.

The boy stood there mouth open "Are you the Prince?" he held the apple as if it were a bar of gold. His father had pointed him out many a time, but he had never seen him this close.

Arthur kneeled down to his level "Yes I am"

"Why are you here?" he looked at him in awe.

"I am on a secret mission" Arthur's eyes sparkled, mischievously.

Gwen laughed.

"What is it?" his big brown eyes staring at him.

"I will tell you, but you must make an oath not to tell!" The young boy held his hand over his heart.

"I promise"

He looked up at Guinevere "Well, I am hoping to woo a fair maiden"

The truth was he had done a lot of thinking since the dragon attack and he had decided life too precious to hold back on feelings, he wanted to spend more time with Guinevere to hopefully secure her for their future together.

Gwen laughed, a playful Arthur was alot of fun and for a few short moments she imagined him playing with their children.

The little boy gasped "What's woo?"

Gwen and Arthur both smiled "Well to woo, is to try and get someone you care about to care about you" he spoke to the boy but looked at Guinevere.

She bit her lip, butterflies now flying around her stomach.

"You mean love and stuff" Gwen held her breath waiting for the answer.

Arthur laughed "Exactly...now remember it's a secret" he took the little boys hand and shook it.

The boy walked away his hand in the air, as if he would never wash it.

Arthur stood by Guinevere and stole another apple "So who is this fair maiden?" she looked at her basket rather than him.

He took a bite of the apple "Why you of course" she looked at his sparkling blue eyes, but before she could reply he was off.

She smiled as she watched him walk away...she felt like she was living in a fairytale with her own personal prince charming.

Arthur smiled as he walked back to the castle, mission accomplished for today, now to woo his fair maiden!


End file.
